I Do Believe This Is Game Over
by HPontopoftheworld
Summary: Inspired by the drinking contest scene in the extended edition Return of the King DVD, I bring you Legolas and Gimli's drinking contest... as held by Ukitake and Shunsui!The results might surprise you. Academy era, LOTR in concept only. T for safety.


A/N: SORRY! To the 13 of you who thought this promising before, and read it, I truely apologize, for I only had uploaded half of it somehow. If you would now like to read it, here it is in it's full glory!

____________________________________________________________________________________________-

I Do Believe This Is Game Over...

No one expected the outcome, and certainly not the competitors themselves. Shunsui was such a drinker, and until today, no one had ever seen so much as a drop of alcohol pass Juushiro's lips. And yet… there lay a semi-conscious Shunsui on the floor, and next to him (albeit still standing) was a very confused, yet rather pleased looking Juushiro, still holding the last sake bottle that he had drunk from. Everyone in the room was cheering, surprised, pleased, and amused, all at once.

You never would have guessed that the night would even end in a party, seeing as it had begun like any other for the inseparable friends. Still at the academy, they had gone back to their quarters for the night, neither of them tired or willing to settle down. And who would be? The night was still young, as were they, with no regard (well, in Shunsui's case anyway) for the day to come after. Through the dark, whispers began to fly.

"Oy, 'Shiro. You've been feeling pretty good today… right?" came Shunsui's voice, a hint of mischief darkening the easygoing tone.

"Yes, but… what does that have do with anything?"

"Well, since we're so bored and all…"

"Uh huh… and?"

The grin on his face obvious in the tone of his voice, Shunsui continued. "Maybe we could go drinking, maybe chase a few girls."

"Sui, you know I don't get drunk. And as for chasing girls, its more like them chasing me!" replied Juushiro.

"You lucky dog… that's what makes it so fun!"

"Yeah, I suppose." Came the reply, a grin now evident in Juushiro's voice as well. "You know, I have been feeling good. Maybe I'll take advantage of it and go with you this one time. But no promises about any other."

"Fine by me. Now let's go, I want to show you a good time."

Not soon after, both of them were seated at the bar (still seated, at this point) Shunsui already having down several cups of sake, while Juushiro nervously eyed his first.

"I'm really not sure if this is such a good idea.."

"Oh, relax. It's not that bad. Just tip it back and drink!" He punctuated this sentence by throwing the sake into his mouth and swallowing. "See?"

"Uh… sure." Juushiro took one last glance at the cup, and throwing caution to the wind, took a sip. Shunsui laughed at his slightly contorted face as he swallowed, but afterwards, he decided, it wasn't all that bad really. Maybe just a bit more…

And thus, several hours, and bottles later, found both of them hiccupping and laughing uproariously at the slightest thing, although Juushiro seemed to be doing this out of will, not because he had had much to drink, most of the empty bottles and cups being Shunsuis. Onlookers were beginning to notice that something was amiss, and along the line, someone suggested a drinking contest.

Shunsui met this idea with great enthusiasm, proclaiming that he would "be the one to (hic!) get his closest friend really and truly (hic!) drunk.

However, Juushiro was significantly more apprehensive, simply responding with a "Oh… well, I suppose if everyone wants me to…" as a bottle was pressed into his hands.

Someone, probably another academy student, had begun to sound off the rules of the competition. They were simple really, he stated

"Last one standing wins. No breaks, no spilling, and-" he was cut of by Shunsui-

"-And no coughing it back up 'Shiro!" and at that, he took his first swig, straight out of the bottle, and the competition was on. Juushiro once again looked nervously at his bottle, and followed suit. Deciding that this wasn't much worse than the cups, he was soon neck and neck with Shunsui.

Several more bottles into the night, Juushiro looked up, and held up one of his hands. Raising one eyebrow inquisitively, he delivered a statement that would be remembered for years to come. "I feel something! A slight… tingling, in my fingers. I think it's affecting me!

The crowd laughed. Obviously, this guy had never been drunk before, so how was he even still standing? Shunsui looked unsurprised, but smug. "Knew it!" he slurred, "My sickly friend here can't hold his liquo…" Thud. One man down. Kyoraku Shunsui was on the floor, out cold.

Juushiro, eyes frozen in a look of shock, smiled even more smugly, looked over, and simply went, "Game over."


End file.
